


I'm fine Dean, honestly

by Supernaturall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturall/pseuds/Supernaturall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets a call off Cas saying his baby brother is sick, he gets straight in Baby and drives as fast as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine Dean, honestly

Sam and Dean had been hunting a werewolf and were currently doing research in the bunker when Cas flew in. "Sam. Are you not well?" was the first thing Cas said.

Dean gave Sam a look of concern as he said "What? Are you not well? Why didn't you tell me, Sam?" Truth be told Sam had been feeling under the weather for a couple of days now. Headaches, fever, sore throat, blocked nose, the works.

"I'm fine Dean, honestly." was all Sam replied.

  
"Well Cas thinks you’re not, and him being a celestial being and all means he's right most of the time. You can stay here and do research while I go and hunt this son of a bitch." Dean said getting up to leave.

  
"No Dean! You can't go hunt this thing by yourself. You'll get killed, I’m fine and I’m coming with you." Sam said, having to use the wall as support as he got up from the chair due to a wave of dizziness.

“See you’re clearly not fine so you stay here to do research and get some rest alright? Cas, look after him.” And with that, he left the bunker, leaving Cas confused as to how he was to look after a sick human.

  
\-------------

  
“Dean? Dean are you there?” Cas shouted down the phone.

  
“Jesus Christ why are you shouting?” Dean replied.

  
“I am not Jesus Christ I am Castiel Angel of the lor--”

  
“Cas! What is wrong?”

  
“It’s Sam. He’s been throwing up since you left and now he has locked himself in his room and refuses to let me help him.”

  
“Jeez. Alright, Cas. I’m on my way back to the bunker now. If he lets you back in, just try to keep him calm. Don’t let him panic!” Dean said hanging up. He pressed the accelerator down and drove Baby as fast as he could.

  
\-------------

  
Dean rushed into the bunker, limping slightly from where the werewolf had knocked him into a wall. “Cas?” He called out.

  
“Dean. I’m here.” Cas replied. Dean went to where was the voice sounded, finding Cas outside Sam’s room. “He still hasn’t come out of his room and I can hear him throwing up from out here.”

  
“Right. Thank's Cas I’ve got it from here.” And with that Cas disappeared.

  
\-------------

"Sammy. It's me, open the door." No response. "Sammy!" Still no response. "Right, if you won't open the door I'll open it myself." 

Dean bent down and picked the lock. "Sammy?" He called out again. Sam wasn't lying in his bed, which had been left with dishevelled sheets so Dean headed to the en suite.

Dean found Sam, lying passed out leaning on the toilet. "Jesus Christ! Sam! Sammy, can you hear me?" A whine escaped Sam's lips.

"Right, come on Sammy. You gonna help me lift your Sasquatch ass or am I gonna have to do it myself?" Sam made no movement. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do it myself then"


End file.
